


Post Break Up Kiss

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: 1. Post Break Up Kiss – The kiss that catches both of you off guard, but says I miss you, I'm sorry and please love me again all at once without any words being spoken.





	Post Break Up Kiss

It'd been a long while since they'd last spoken or even seen each other since those few, literally Blighted months. It'd all gone a little too smoothly at first maybe. Caught up in sharing something with someone who was maybe not quite as different as it initially seemed. Alistair was still in awe of her. Clear headed and usually very kind. Methodical but not without her humor. Conversely, Kalli could also be painfully suspicious, vicious towards those she disliked, and absolutely ice cold in her anger. Both sides, intentionally and accidentally, had thrown their share of nasty punches, but it'd always seemed like it was going to work out- Until suddenly she said otherwise and never clarified why.

And now here they were, sitting together at an inn bar like nothing had ever happened. Like she hadn't just vanished off of everyone's maps after breaking his heart and not so much as a word to everyone else. She was just sitting there, nearly six years older but no less stupidly pretty, trying to avoid looking at him with her dark green eyes. Dark green with tiny splashes of dark blue that he remembered hunting for when he was able to get close, like her irises were a maze. Her skin always had a cool, smooth tone to it, a beige that still sort of reminded him of pale maize. Thick, long black hair that she did her best to take care of, even if it did always have that frizzy look that told of awful split ends; half of it was kept bound up at the back of her head into a bun that served no greater purpose than aesthetics. A purpose which it served beautifully still. Thin lips that exaggerated even the slightest upturn, downturn, or twitch. Lips that he still remembered exactly what they felt like, in more than a few ways. He was staring.

Alistair turned away with a snap, staring into his drink as he tried to find words in the unhappy haze of the moment. He doubted she wanted to be stared at. Least of all by a human. The thought rested bitterly on the back of his tongue, but he wasn't angry exactly. He'd gone around to plenty of Alienages since then (not to mention getting to see hers), subject to all manner of weary looks and behavior. Occasionally, even saw the cause of it. Intervened whenever he could, which usually got him... some trust. A little. Honestly, Kalli's treatment of him had been outright liberal. So he understood, but it still wasn't very nice.

"Alistair?"

He jumped, instantly looking back at her the moment he was addressed, "Yes?"

Kalli had that sad and pained look to her, brows scrunching together, eyes slightly narrowed, and her lips in a sharp frown. Maker's balls, he hated that expression on her. "It's been a long while, hasn't it?"

"...I dunno.... I guess so. Depends on your definition of long." He shrugged, looking back at his drink and watching the ripples as he pulled it closer.

"Alistair, I..." She huffed, and when the human turned towards her again, her hand slipped up under his jaw. Getting a hold, she had him down to her level in seconds, her lips pressed hard against his own. She held him and it lingered and lingered. Everything he'd missed about her seemed to be poured into it- courtesy of his entirely capable imagination. There were hints of alcohol from both of their drinks, but it wasn't that heavy and she was still too coordinated to be drunk.

When they break apart it takes a moment for him to be able to remember how to breathe, let alone complicated things like move, or talk. She's not any more talkative comfortingly, staring back at him with a sort of blasé apprehension that is completely foreign to her face. Admittedly any kind of apprehension is- minus maybe being mixed with disgust. But that was that and this was something else entirely. "So... That was...."

She missed him, a lot apparently. Maybe he wasn't even the only one still in love here...

"I've loved-"

"I really love-"

They started their confessions at the exact same time though and ended up stopping short yet again in surprise. He really shouldn't have been so surprised! Alistair cleared his throat and tried again.  
"I... Do you want to talk about this somewhere else? It's all very public here and all."

There was a small pause as she slammed back the rest of her drink. "...I guess I'd be okay with that. Where's your room?"

Alistair followed Kalli's less than graceful lead with his own ale before standing. "Right. Well, uhm... Follow me and all that. Do you have a room?"

"I'm not much for inns, but I think my tent will be fine just this once. Carmile won't let anything happen to it." She shrugged, grabbing hold of his arm to help pull herself to her feet from the bar stool. Still not drunk, Kalli was just very touchy-feely unless she'd been told not to. Alistair had certainly never told her not to.

With just a little bit of shifting, he made sure she had that arm to keep. His left hand resting on hers resting just below his elbow. She giggled about the man being such a gentleman and he had to quip back: the bastard of a king did have to live up to at least a few expectations besides being handsome. Kalli smiled, "I think I missed that the most."

"What? My sordid family history? I don't know, personally I think I could still do without it."

"No, not that. You've always made me smile. I haven't smiled nearly as much without you."


End file.
